The present invention relates to a multi-purpose electronic apparatus of the portable type including a magnetic tape recorder for storing digital and audio information.
An electronic calculator of the portable type including an electronic timepiece function has been developed. However, the conventional electronic calculator has small memory capacity and, therefore, many kinds of information related to, for example, telephone numbers, time tables of the trains, airplanes and buses, conversion tables, and business data can not be stored in the conventional electronic calculator.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an electronic digital information processing apparatus of the portable type which can store many kinds of information.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an electronic digital information processing apparatus of the portable type which can store many kinds of information and which can develop a desired information stored in the electronic digital information processing apparatus in response to commands derived from a keyboard means secured on the electronic digital information processing apparatus.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an electronic digital information processing apparatus of the portable type which can store digital and analogue, or, audio information on a magnetic tape.
Other objects and further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. It should be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.
To achieve the above objects, pursuant to an embodiment of the present invention, a magnetic tape recorder is removably secured to an electronic digital information processing apparatus of the portable type for storing digital information and analogue, or, audio information. The electronic digital information processing apparatus includes a keyboard means for introducing digital information into the electronic digital information processing apparatus, a digital-to-analogue converter for converting the digital information derived from the keyboard means into an analogue signal suited for recording on the magnetic tape, an analogue-to-digital converter for converting an analogue signal derived from the magnetic tape into a digital signal, and a digital display for displaying the digital information in accordance with the digital signal derived from the analogue-to-digital converter.
The information stored in the magnetic tape recorder is led out from the magnetic tape recorder in response to commands introduced through the keyboard means and is displayed on the digital display. In a preferred form, another keyboard means is removably associated with the electronic digital information processing apparatus, whereby many kinds of information can be stored in the magnetic tape recorder.